Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handgun chambering device and handheld assistant. More specifically, the present invention relates to a chambering device that a user can press against the slide of a handgun from the end of the barrel to chamber a round using a pushing action rather than a grip-and-pull action.
Most modern handguns and pistols are designed using a semi-automatic reloading assembly. These handguns generally comprise a handle that supports a cartridge of firearm rounds in a substantially vertical stack, along with a barrel that is adapted to accept one round at a time into the chamber and reload a subsequent round into the chamber after the first is fired. After the first round, the energy from the round is used as an input for a recoil mechanism, which ejects the spent casing of the round and allows another round to be chambered from the cartridge within the handle. This allows the user to fire one round after another without manually loading each bullet in the barrel of the firearm.
The recoil mechanism is generally a slide that is spring mounted to the frame of the pistol, whereby the energy from a fired bullet forces the slide rearward against the recoil spring to an extent the casing is ejected and another round can move upwards to take its place. This general reloading operation is well known in the art, with different adaptations and designs for different manufacturers. While this design is very useful for firing one round after another, the first round that is placed into the chamber must be done manually. To wit, the slide must be drawn rearward by the user or the slide must be positioned in a locked, rearward position and thereafter released to chamber the first round of a new cartridge. In the first instance, the user must grip the rear of the slide and pull the slide rearward to replicate the reloading operation that is normally accomplished by the last fired round.
While the operation of chambering a first round into the barrel of a handgun is well known and understood in the art, not all users have the grip strength or dexterity to accomplish this task. This can prevent some individuals from purchasing this style of weapon or make it difficult to chamber. As a result, many may purchase a revolver style handgun or simply struggle to chamber a round of a semi-automatic handgun at a firing range. The latter situation can be dangerous for the user and to others, as well as a hindrance to the user when the handgun is to be used. The present invention is presented as a means of chambering a first round in a semi-automatic handgun, whereby the grip-and-pull motion is replaced by a two-handed pressing motion that requires less grip strength.
Specifically, the present invention provides a simple hand tool that is adapted to engage the slide and barrel of a handgun and be used to depress the slide rearward against the recoil spring to chamber a round therein. The device comprises an elongated handheld member that is adapted to be operated by the non-dominant shooting hand of the user and fit within the palm portion thereof. The device comprises an open sleeve member that supports an elongated center guide element therein. The center guide is positioned within the open end of the barrel (i.e. the muzzle) and pressed thereinto, while the flange of the working end of the sleeve member presses against the distal end of the slide to force it rearward against the recoil spring. This exposes the ejection port and allows the next round within the cartridge to be forced into the chamber via the spring biased clip in the handle. The user holds the hand tool with one hand and supports the firearm in the opposite hand, thereby allowing the cocking motion to be accomplished using a pressing motion between the hands of a user, rather than a pulling motion that requires grip strength. Alternatively, the hand tool can be mounted to a support and the user can chamber a round using one hand, whereby the handgun muzzle is pressed against the statically-mounted tool.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that related to handgun chambering and cocking devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent applications. These devices generally relate to devices attached to the slide or those that require a pulling action by the user. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 8,015,741 to Hooks, which discloses a device for pulling the slide of a handgun, which comprises a slide pull releasably coupled to the rear end of the slide and along opposite sides thereof. The slide comprises a U-shaped member that can be grasped and pulled rearward, causing the slide to articulate and to chamber a round into the handgun. Further provided on the Hooks device is a trigger restraint, wherein the assembly is positionable as either a trigger restraint or a slide pull device. While providing a means to chamber a round, the Hooks device requires the user to pull on the handgun. The purpose of the present invention is to eliminate pulling motion, which is difficult for some. The present invention contemplates a pushing motion, wherein a tool is used to force the slide backwards as the handgun is held between the user's hands. Compressing action of the tool against the slide causes the slide to move rearward.
Another device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,073 to Høgmoe, which discloses a device that allows a user to draw, load, and cock a firearm with one continuous movement, whereby a first element is disposed along the slide and a second element is fixed thereto until enough force is applied to break the connection. A spring element is used to fix the two elements together, whereby the second element maintains is hold on the first element to cock the firearm as it is drawn, and thereafter releases the firearm when the user places sufficient force through the joint to release the connection. The Høgmoe is one that assists cocking and drawing of a firearm in one motion, wherein that motion is a pushing motion. However, the structure and the motion required to chamber a firearm with the Høgmoe device diverges significantly from the present invention. The present invention contemplates a device that secures within the barrel end of the firearm and presses the slide backwards therefrom to chamber a round. It is not designed to be used while drawing the weapon, but rather afford those with limited grip strength the ability to chamber a round using a compressive, pressing motion rather than a grip-and-pull motion.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0283587 to Sharp discloses yet another device for cocking a firearm, wherein at least one cam lock is used to engage a firearm slide. A pair of cam locks engages the slide from the sides as the slide is placed therebetween. The cam locks engage the slide as the user moves the firearm therethrough. This causes the slide to remain relatively stationary as the firearm is advanced, thereby chambering a round. Similar to the Hogmoe device, the Sharp device is one that proposes a more sophisticated structure than what is desired herein. The present invention utilizes a barrel-engaging hand tool that can be pressed against the end of the barrel. The tool engages the end of the slide and forces it rearward without clashing with the barrel. This chambers a round without requiring a pulling motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,301 to Hatfield discloses an attachment for the slide of a firearm, whereby the attachment comprises a pair of lateral arms disposed along the proximal end of the slide. The device forms a U-shaped assembly having a flange portion along the interior thereof to engage the slide and sandwich it between the flange and the arms. While providing an assembly that engages the slide to increase its area along the proximal end, the Hatfield device relies on a pulling motion by the user. This motion teaches away from the present invention, which contemplates a pressing motion from the opposite end of the slide.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,696 to Meller discloses a firearm assembly that allows the slide to be decoupled from the recoil spring when chambering a round therein, whereby the return force applied by the recoil spring is bypassed and the user can more easily draw the slide backwards to chamber a round. The device is capable of moving the slide from a coupled position to a decoupled position with respect to the spring, thus removing any bias thereon for easy sliding. The Meller device, while providing a unique means of assisting the cocking motion, also discloses a structure not contemplated by and not anticipating the present invention.
The present invention comprises a hand tool operated by the user's non-dominate hand, whereby the device is pressed into the muzzle of the handgun to engage the slide and to allow a compressive motion between the user's hands to draw the slide rearward. This allows a round to be chambered within the handgun without requiring a grip-and-pull operation, which may be difficult for some. An alternative configuration is mounting the hand tool to an external static support and using one hand to engage the tool into the handgun muzzle. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing handgun chambering devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.